<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Have It All by fembuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531382">We Could Have It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck'>fembuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Post-Canon Fix-It, otp: i felt magic, the songstress and her witch, the witch and her songstress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby helps Christina see that immortality isn’t the only way to experience a myriad of firsts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Could Have It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The third (and last?) of my "fuck-the-finale" alternate ending fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby’s bit down on her lip contemplatively as she watched Christina’s sweat slick, glistening abdomen rise and fall rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath. Ruby’s eyes didn’t linger on Christina’s quivering abs for long though, and soon her dark eyes drifted up, to the blonde’s chest, capped with hard, pink tips that Ruby now knew felt so good in her mouth, against her tongue, pinched between her fingers. </p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes trailed higher, and the sight of Christina’s kiss swollen pink lips, parted slightly as she still struggled for breath, yet curved up happily, made Ruby’s heart pound and ache.</p>
<p>“Keep looking at me like that and I’m going to think you like me,” Christina observed lightly, a few moments later, the happy smile still on her lips as she turned her head towards Ruby and gazed up at her.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll keep looking,” Ruby breathed out gently in response, before shifting into a more comfortable position, propping her head on her hand so that she could stare at Christina with a mixture of tenderness and sexual appreciation that made Christina begin aching for her touch again, even though she had just barely come down from the last orgasm Ruby had given her.</p>
<p>“And touching?” Christina asked, still primed and ready for Ruby’s touch even after the hours they had already spent in bed after leaving the basement lab earlier that evening.</p>
<p>“For as long as I can,” Ruby breathed out, her brows scrunching together a little as thoughts began to intrude on the peaceful haze that she had been drifting in as she watched Christina recover her breath. </p>
<p>Ruby leaned down then and pressed her lips against Christina’s, kissing her softly, savouring the closeness and the contact.</p>
<p>“Why does that make you sad?” Christina asked softly a minute later, gazing at Ruby with gentle confusion. </p>
<p>“‘For as long as I can’ won’t be forever for me,” Ruby sighed, shifting to lay down properly on the mattress. “You like looking at me now,” she continued, rolling her eyes but smiling when Christina’s eyes roved her nude body, “but what about years from now, when I’m saggy and gray-haired and you still look like Grace Kelly?”</p>
<p>Christina’s gaze lifted to meet Ruby’s at that, giving her full attention to the songstress.</p>
<p>“Once I have the power of Titus’ spelled blood within me, I have no doubt that I’ll be able to find a way to give you forever, too,” Christina replied softly, earnestly, as she stared into Ruby’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I want to live forever,” Ruby sighed, looking away from Christina. “Not in this world,” she continued. “Dealing with people’s hate, and violence, and ignorance, and stupidity forever sounds like more of a curse than a gift.” Christina’s lips parted, but Ruby had an idea what she was going to say and continued before Christina could cut in. “An eternity wearing someone else’s skin in order to make existence tolerable, doesn’t sound all that appealing either.”</p>
<p>“Even with company?” Christina asked, when Ruby looked at her again. “And money? And protection?” she continued, speaking carefully, knowing that Ruby had complicated feelings about accepting and relying on the refuge and safety Christina’s skin helped provide for her.</p>
<p>“Your company is the only part that tempts me,” Ruby breathed out, reaching out to stroke Christina’s cheek tenderly, her lips turning up affectionately when Christina leaned into the touch. “Have you really considered what immortality would really mean?” Ruby asked, expecting the way Christina’s eyes narrowed at her in irritation at the insinuation that she hadn’t thought her plan through completely.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the blonde breathed out. “An eternity of firsts, the ability to…”</p>
<p>“Watch everyone and everything you know and love die, crumble, and fade to dust,” Ruby interjected pointedly. “You don’t need immortality to experience what feels like an eternity of firsts,” Ruby continued, more gently. “We could have hundreds, thousands of firsts...with Hiram’s machine.”</p>
<p>“You want to travel further back into the past where people were even more racist, misogynist, ignorant, and violent than they are now?” Christina asked incredulously. “Or jump into an unknown future, without contacts, resources, capital, knowledge…?” the blonde continued disbelievingly.</p>
<p>“We both know the machine does more than go forward and back,” Ruby replied, pursing her lips a little as she looked at Christina with her own touch of annoyance.</p>
<p>“I know no such thing,” Christina breathed out, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked at Ruby curiously. “How else would a time machine work?”</p>
<p>Ruby looked at her surprised, and Christina smiled a bit ruefully.</p>
<p>“I’m being serious,” Christina said. “I don’t know everything. Hiram was not from my father’s lodge. I’ve conducted research, but from what you’re saying, it sounds like my efforts were not as comprehensive as I’d believed,” she continued. “What do you know about what else the machine can do?”</p>
<p>“According to Hippolyta, it’s more of a time/space/universe machine,” Ruby told her. “She experienced hundreds of years worth of events in a week for our perspective. She traveled back in time, forwards in time, and to different versions of Earth,” Ruby continued, reaching out for Christina’s hand and taking it into her own. </p>
<p>“With Hiram’s machine we could kiss under alien suns, explore Earth in a universe where giants still roam. We could find some world where magic was matriarchal instead of patriarchal, passed on from mothers to daughters, used to nurture instead of conquer. We could have hundreds of years of firsts, thousands, together, side by side, yet still be able to show up for family Christmas dinners, and summer barbeques with your cousin and my sister.”</p>
<p>Christina was quiet for a while after Ruby finished speaking, but Ruby left her be, knowing that she was thinking, considering Ruby’s words seriously, as she always did.</p>
<p>“You would want that?” Christina asked.</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t want to travel to new worlds, explore ancient civilizations, see…”</p>
<p>“I meant,” Christina cut in, smiling a little shyly, “bringing me to Christmas dinners and <span>barbeques</span>.”</p>
<p>“That would just be the start,” Ruby replied smiling. “You can also pick me up from hair appointments, babysit our cousin-nephew with me, meet my brother Marvin and drive him insane with the dirty way you constantly look at me,” Ruby continued, enjoying the growing smile that was spreading across Christina’s lips. “I meant it when I said that you have me now.”</p>
<p>Ruby leaned into Christina and the blonde met her halfway, eagerly accepting Ruby’s kiss.</p>
<p>“Atticus would have to agree to help if we’re going to try this,” Christina murmured thoughtfully, leaning into Ruby and pressing a kiss to the base of her neck as Ruby’s hand ran idly up and down her back. “I don’t know where the machine is located, or how exactly it works, though I’m sure that, given enough time to study it, I could discover it’s secrets.”</p>
<p><em>Besides</em>, she thought. <em>If Atticus refuses, or the machine isn’t everything Hippolyta claimed it is, there’ll be an autumnal equinox next year. </em></p>
<p>She had already waited for years to see her plan come to fruition. She could wait for one more. </p>
<p>Especially if she got to spend that time with Ruby.</p>
<p>“He’ll agree,” Ruby stated firmly, and Christina looked at her questioningly. “I can be very persuasive,” Ruby said, answering Christina’s silent query, reaching out a moment later to slap the blonde lightly on the shoulder when Christina grinned at her suggestively. </p>
<p>“Persuasive enough to get me access to the Book of Names?” Christina asked hopefully, and Ruby narrowed her eyes at her before shaking her head slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they could be convinced to let you spend some time with it. Once they’re certain you’re not going to ritually sacrifice Atticus,” Ruby said pointedly, as she gazed at Christina.</p>
<p>Christina nodded her head, acknowledging Ruby’s point.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Christina breathed out, slowly. “Let’s pursue this ‘cosmic multiversal lifetime of firsts’ idea.” </p>
<p>Ruby smiled at her brightly, happy and relieved, and leaned in to kiss Christina again, and again, and again, as their hands began to roam each other's bodies once more, and a familiar intoxicating heat began to build within them both once more. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Ruby said breathlessly as Christina’s hands worked her ass, massaging the firm globes as her thigh began to nudge it’s way between Ruby’s. “There’s one more thing we have to discuss,” Ruby sighed, her eyes closing and her hips rocking when Christina’s thigh pressed against her center.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Christina asked, kissing and nipping at Ruby’s shoulders as she made her way back to Ruby’s delectable neck. “What?” </p>
<p>“Should we call and let them know the ritual has been called off? Or should we fuck until the sun comes up, sleep in all day, and let them waste their time on a useless road trip to the ruins of your daddy’s summer home?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Christina hummed thoughtfully as she continued to explore Ruby with her mouth and hands, “I’m petty enough to take delight in the idea of them sitting around on charred chunks of stone, waiting for me to show up while I’m actually between your legs, three fingers deep with my tongue on your clit,” Christina continued, smiling against Ruby’s skin when Ruby ground against her and her moaned. </p>
<p>“But,” Christina breathed out, the rest of her words halted for a short while as Ruby kissed her, hot and desperate. “They’ll probably be in a better mood and more willing to provide the information we need if we take the high road.”  </p>
<p>One of Christina’s hands moved to Ruby’s chest and began to toy with a dark, taut nipple that Christina was already fantasizing about sucking on.</p>
<p>“However,” Christina exhaled, “if you want me to be good later,” she purred, unable to deny herself any longer and dipping her head down to lick and suck on Ruby’s nipple as Ruby’s fingers grasped the back of her neck, holding her in place. “You’ve got to let me be bad now,” she whispered, punctuating her statement by biting down lightly on Ruby’s nipple.</p>
<p>“You can be as bad as you want, baby,” Ruby sighed, her head tilting back into the pillow beneath it as her hips rolled again, beginning to ride Christina’s thigh as the blonde loved on her breast.</p>
<p>Christina groaned around her nipple, her own hips pushing into Ruby excitedly.</p>
<p>“What are you going to tell Leti about how you got me to call the ritual off?” Christina asked, as she settled between Ruby’s spread legs and began to place soft, teasing kisses on her tantalizingly smooth, beautiful dark thighs. </p>
<p>“The truth,” Ruby sighed as Christina’s mouth kissed closer and closer to where Ruby was, once again, desperate for her. “There’s nothing more powerful than good pussy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. </p>
<p>Comments are always welcome, and greatly appreciated :)</p>
<p>📢 Braithtiste 4evah!!!! ❤️🔥❤️🔥❤️🔥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>